1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to display devices, and more particularly to timing controllers, display apparatuses including the timing controllers and methods of driving the display apparatuses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus typically includes a first substrate that includes a pixel electrode, a second substrate that includes a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. Voltages are applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode to generate an electric field. Transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer can be controlled by the electric field, and thus, a desired image can be displayed.
To enhance visibility of an LCD apparatus, a temporal gamma mixing (TGM) scheme can be employed that defines a frame set based on at least two frames and displays an image during one frame set period by combining at least one frame image having a grayscale higher than that of the original image and at least one frame image having a grayscale lower than that of the original image. However, a moving artifact and/or a flicker may appear on an LCD apparatus operating based on a TGM scheme.
In particular, in a TGM scheme, a voltage gap between high and low gamma voltages when a polarity remains same is different from a voltage gap between the high and low gamma voltages when the polarity is inverted.